The Death of Leon Small
by rachel-jessica-evans
Summary: In May 2010 the thing Peter Beale hit with Fatboy's van was Leon Small. All the teens rally around their youngest member to keep him outside of prison. But will they suceed? A long and emotional story continues


**Chapter One**

Peter Beale felt the thud as the van he was driving collided with an object on the road. He looked around at Fatboy, Mercy and Billie they all looked as terrified as he felt. Gulping Peter turned off the engine and undid his seatbelt, he went to go and see what he hit but freaked out. "I'll go" said Billie opening the back doors of the van, exiting the van Billie looked around for any oncoming vehicles. Spotting no vehicles near him Billie made his way around the van cautiously he was dreading what he would find when he reached the front of the vehicle. Arriving at the front Billie was horrified; their friend Leon Small lay dead on the floor. That's what they had hit, it was Leon. Billie didn't even need to check the pulse of the 17-year old, he was definitely dead.

Fatboy came out of his door and was physically sick at the sight of his best mate Leon dead on the floor, Billie leant down next to Leon and tried to revive him but it was no use. They had killed Leon; Peter had killed Leon. Billie angrily made his way back into the van where he found Mercy comforting Peter. Seeing red Billie grabbed Peter's hoodie and dragged him around to the front of the van. "Look, at what you have done" Billie screamed pushing Peter down near Leon's dead body. Peter began crying hysterically and began apologising saying he would hand himself into the police. Whitney, Lucy and Zsa Zsa approached. All three screamed as they saw Leon lying dead on the floor. "What the hell happened" Lucy screamed at Billie, Peter, Mercy and Fatboy "Tell me". Whitney and Zsa Zsa were crying into eachother's arms and Lucy was also sick at the sight of the body

"What are we gonna do" said Whitney in a panicky voice after almost half an hour of silence.

"We're gonna go to the police that's what" said Billie assuming he was in charge

"We can't do that" interjected Lucy "Peter will go to prison"

"So what" said Zsa Zsa "He deserves it Lucy, HE. HAS. KILLED. SOMEONE. "

"She's right" said Peter barely audible "I'll go to the police; I'll hand myself in"

"No" said Fatboy speaking for the first time "No one is going to the police, ya get me"

"Why shouldn't we" said Billie starting on Fatboy "Peter has killed Leon, he's a murderer"

"Peter wouldn't survive in prison" said Lucy "They'd eat him alive"

"She's got a point" said Mercy "Do you really think that Peter would cope with rapists and murderers ganging up on him every day. He's probobaly hang himself after a few weeks"

"Well what do we do then" said Billie indicating Leon's body.

"Bury it" said Fatboy "We'll cover; say he's gone off with some girl or something like that"

"We can't do that" said Whitney "If he gets discovered we'll all get sent down"

"We're just going to have to take that risk Whit" said Billie hugging his girlfriend "Mercy is right; Peter wouldn't survive inside"

Lucy went to comfort her twin brother; she loved him so much (though she would never admit it) and it really tugged at her heartstrings seeing him in this state and Mercy was right no way would he cope inside.

"Are you OK with this Pete" she asked him

"OK with what" asked Peter; he had been in his own little world during the whole conversation

"We're going to bury Leon's body so you don't have to go to prison" said Lucy stroking her brother's hair. She'd do anything to keep him safe, Peter and Bobby were the only people Lucy REALLY cared about.

"No" said Peter standing up "We can't. We just can't" he was hysteric now

"Peter, we have to" said Billie "Look, you're the youngest here"

"Only by like 5 minutes" said Peter looking at Lucy

"You can't go inside Pete" said Fatboy "And we're going to make sure you don't"

So, the traumatised group buried their friend that night promising never to mention what had happened that night. But they say all secrets are revealed in the end and how long will it be until this one comes to light?


End file.
